


You're Lucky

by Jld71



Series: October Challenger: Bingo and Inktober! 2019 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoyed Sam Winchester, Blood, First Aid, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Sam tends to Dean’s wounds after a bar fight.





	You're Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Do Not Re-Post Without My Written Permission - Only To Be Posted On My AO3 Or LiveJournal Accounts.
> 
> Written for the 1_million_words - Welcome to the October Challenge: Bingo and Inktober! 2019
> 
> Bingo Card: Hurt/Comfort and Angst  
Squares:  
It’s Been Awhile  
Apology Not Accepted  
Panic  
Scar  
Mutual Pining  
Why?  
Bandaging Wounds  
Withdrawal

Bingo Square: Bandaging Wounds

“Sit,” Sam demanded, pointing to a chair. He heard Dean grumbling as he practically fell into the chair.

“I'm fine, there's no reason to get your panties in a twist,” Dean muttered irritably. 

“Shut up, and you're not fine. If you were fine, you wouldn't be bleeding now would you?” Sam snapped back as he opened their first aid kit. He rummaged through the contents until he found what he was looking for; the antiseptic, a few cotton swabs, gauze, medical tape and butterfly bandages.

“Come on . . .” Dean started, only to drop his protest when he saw the dark look in his brother's eyes. He knew better than to fight Sam when he got like that. He wrinkled his nose as he inhaled the smell of antiseptic which always reminded him of a hospital.

“This is gonna sting,” Sam cautioned before he started cleaning the blood away from the cut over Dean's left eye. When he was satisfied that it was clean, he applied the bandages before adding, “You got lucky, you don't need stitches, this time.”

“Yeah, I'm real lucky,” Dean groused.

“Don't pout, you're the one who started that bar fight,” Sam admonished.

“Gotta admit, it was a pretty good brawl.” Dean grinned up at Sam and winced from the pain it caused him.

Sam rolled his eyes at him, “Whatever. Now sit still so I can take care of the cut on your arm.” He chose to disregard the ‘Yes, Mom’ taunt thrown at him as he set about cleaning and bandaging the wound before packing away the kit. He made a mental note to restock their first aid supplies before either one of them found themselves in need of it.

“So, am I gonna live, Sammy?” Dean taunted, knowing Sam hated to be called that.

“Not if you call me that again,” Sam shot back with a sly smile.


End file.
